


I Got Ya Covered

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blankets, Confusion, Crushes, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Cas realizes why the reader behaves how they do...
Relationships: Castiel/Reader
Kudos: 29





	I Got Ya Covered

It starts out innocently enough while Cas is, mostly, human. You get cold in the back of the car during a long drive and he drapes his coat over you.

Then you start falling asleep under it, until you can't sleep without the scent near or around you. It's a bad habit to get into because if he goes or can't be with you, you can't sleep.

You are helpless to the nuances of his smell, which clings to the coat like a shroud. Something soft, and woodsy, and something harsher, maybe cloves or ginger, whatever it is, it's soothing to you.

It's been going on for about six months before Christmas rolls around and you exchange gifts with the boys. “Since you always seem to be cold, we took action.” Sam motions at three medium sized packages under the tree. All three ended up getting you extra blankets to take on hunts. Cas’s the same navy blue as his tie which you adore.

The first time you curl up under the blanket he gave you, you see a surge of happiness in his eyes. He watches you get settled then tears his eyes away to go back to his lore book.

“You good man?” Dean murmurs, as he watches Cas sneak glances at you from across the room.

“Yeah, just glad Y/n likes her gift.” He smiles fondly.

“Dude, we knew she was gonna love it. The only thing that could be better is if it was your coat. I’ve known her almost five years and you’re the only one who’s been able to put her at ease.” Dean closes his book and stretches. “Go see if you can wake her up and get her to eat. She gets so deep in her research she forgets to eat and drink.” He nods to your hunched form.

“I shall assist Y/n.” Cas stands up and strides over to you quietly. Sam looks up from his book to watch, and Dean smirks.

“Hey, um, do you want to get a sandwich from the kitchen or something? That position can't be comfortable for as long as you have been sitting here.” He reaches a hand down to fold the blanket over the back of the chair then helps you up.

“Wait, don't take my blanket.” You shoot your hand out to try and snatch it back.

“I wasn't going to… just trying to help…” Cas says confused.

“Here, gimme.” your hands reach out and make grabby motions at it. You make quick work of it and soon it sits in the corner of your chair, folded like a flag.

“Do you and Sam want anything?” your voice rings out as you and Cas approach the doorway to the kitchen.

“Just a water for Sam.” Dean half shouts after you.

You and Cas whip up some sandwiches, working in the kitchen together like you have been there all your lives. There is an unspoken rhythm to the chaos, at least between you two.

You squeak on your stool as you scarf down the first half of your meal. The second half goes more slowly, as if you are savoring it. Cas’ eyes are wide and his brows are scrunched in over his eyes. His lips are pressed into a line of thinly veiled amusement.

Your paper plate hits the garbage and you sit in pleasant silence, as Cas eats his meal more humanly that you. Or rather more slowly, as opposed to your tearing bites.

He throws his plate away and offers his arm for you. You accept and nearly prance down the hall at the fact that he is so close to you. He carries the bottle of water in his opposite hand so he can hold your arm.

You get back to the library and walk to the table to pick up a new book to start going through. As you sit down, you go to unfold your blanket, but something seems amiss. Dean and Sam sit in the same seats you left them in. You take a deep inhale. The books have the same musty scent they always have.

Your eyes travel to the blanket in your hands, your fingers running over the fabric—rougher than you remember, and with a different smell to it.

“Where is my blanket?” Your tone drops to a deadly serious whisper as you stalk up to Dean.

“What blanket, princess? We didn't touch it.” Dean raises an eyebrow. You look over at Sam to see him shrugging, confused as well.

“The one Cas gave me for Christmas. I had it before I went to the kitchen, and I come back to find it's missing. You might want to cough it up, before I tear your room apart looking for it.” You will follow through with that threat. Once Dean had a record of yours and you trashed his room just to find it.

“How can you even tell it's not the same blanket? It's the same color and size and everything.” Dean looks perplexed that his jig is up, and surprised you figured it out so quickly.

“The one Cas gave me is softer and has a distinct smell…” your face turns redder than a tomato.

“OK, I am going to go get it. No funny business here. Okay?” Dean holds his hands up in defeat.

You sigh in relief. You didn't know what you were going to do if the blanket was gone.

As Dean walks out of the room with Cas trailing behind he mutters something about women and their possessions.

“Dude, she likes you. She knew pretty much instantly that I had switched out the blanket because it didn't smell like you.” Dean nods at Cas.

“I suppose. Or she just really likes that one blanket.” Cas concedes.

“That you gave her. You gotta admit it's kinda coincidental, if she just likes the blanket or she likes the person who gave it to her. The ones me and Sam gave her are in the back seat of the impala.” Dean pushes the door to his room open and picks up the blanket from the chair in the corner. He hands it to Cas, who backs out of the room and walks back to the library.

Once you see Cas walk in with the blanket, you dart over and snatch it away. You throw it over you and snuggle into it, nearly moaning with happiness.

Cas laughs in amusement at you, before feeling the overwhelming relief emitting from your body. He sits down at the table and picks absently at a piece of paper while studying you.

"There appears to be enough room… if we scrunch together." Cas cocks his head at the couch that appears too small.

You turn and catch him looking at you in slight frustration and thought. “You good, Cas?”

“Uh, yeah, just don't know where to start. There's so much here to look through.”

“Why don't you take notes for me, and I will go through and look for what we are searching for.” You hold out a notepad and pencil, and nod at the empty seat beside you.

Cas glances at Dean, who nods in approval.

He gets up silently and the soft patter of his feet gets louder as he approaches you. He sits on the offered side of the loveseat stiffly before you throw the blanket over his legs, and lean on his shoulder as if he's a pillow. “Relax, I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with.” you whisper and poke him softly in the thigh.

He takes a deep breath, and sinks down into the couch, and his muscles unlock. “Thank you.” He says gently into your hair.

“No problem.” You don't look up from your book.

He grabs the pen and paper of the side and waits patiently for you to share your findings with him.

You go back and forth for a few hours, telling him what you found and him writing down the highlights and taking detailed notes. He hasn't heard anything out of you for a while and Sam and Dean went to bed a time ago.

He looks over at you and finds your face relaxed, and your eyes closed. You curled up into him, nearly in his lap, your hair a piece of work and the ever present wrinkles on your forehead gone.

After a few moments, he pulls the book out of your lax grip, marks the page and puts it and the notes aside. Cas stretches out and eases you to a more comfortable position before draping the blanket over you both. He drifts off with his arms wrapped around you

In the morning, you wake up and find yourself cuddled into Cas. You shift slightly, realizing that the minor aches mean you have probably been here all night. You stop wriggling when you feel Cas take a deep steady breath beneath you. You gaze down at his snuffling nose. His eyelids are twitching, so he must be in the middle of a dream, and his mouth is slightly pouted. ‘He's so cute when he's sleeping…’

His brilliant blue eyes flash open and startle you out of your reverie. “I apologize for the stiffness…” he brushes two fingers against your forehead, carefully easing aches and pains of sleeping on a couch, “Better?”

“Uh, yeah, thank you for letting me sleep.” you say in a near indecipherable grunt.

Your arms stretch towards the ceiling and the bones and muscles in your back pop and crackle. You nod towards the kitchen and hold up one finger towards Cas.

A few moments later, you stumble back into the room to find Cas has only moved to sit on the couch with the open seat next to him. He holds up the blanket, and cocks his head at you, clutching a steaming cup of coffee.

You walk over and sit down, only to have him drape the blanket over you. You hum, and curl back up into his side, seeking out his warmth.

“So are we going to talk about how easily you fall asleep around me? And that when I woke up I could feel waves of adoration coming off of you? ” Cas starts bluntly.

You nearly spit your sip of coffee out, and sputter to answer, “Uhh, I have no explanation for why I trust you, it just sorta happened after a while.”

“Sweetie, you don't have to explain. It is fine.”

“But it is true.” you bury your head in between Cas’s arm and the couch back, in embarrassment. “You are cute. And worth being admired” comes out a second later, muffled by the couch.

“Well, if we are confessing, you are cute too.” He rubs your back soothingly, hoping to get you to show your face. “And I want to give this thing you humans call dating, is that it, a shot.” He ducks his head, abashed.

“What?” you remove your face from its amused prison of the couch although you don't dare get your hopes up

“Yeah, that's what two people who like each other do right? I like you, just for your information. You do like me, right? Dean said I was the only one who put you at ease...”

“Aww, Cas, I like you too, I would love to try this ‘dating’ thing with you. And yeah I feel more comfortable with you than I have with anyone else in a while, so thank you for that.” You snuggle back in with him and lean your head on his shoulder, and pick up where you left off last night in your research.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
